<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sadie Hawkins Dance by LostcontroL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015249">Sadie Hawkins Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostcontroL/pseuds/LostcontroL'>LostcontroL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humour, Prom, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Slice of Life, songfic inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostcontroL/pseuds/LostcontroL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Reliant K's song 'Sadie Hawkins Dance'</p><p>The Sadie Hawkins Dance Week is the week Mike dreads the most.<br/>The endless gossiping of girls as they whisper who they plan to ask to the dance.<br/>And the feeling of being left out, on the sidelines, weighs Mike down.<br/>And it's Monday. Monday's suck. </p><p>Luckily Eleanor Hopper finds him smooth, and a good talker.<br/>And she really likes his sweater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I'm working my way through the next chapter of Roll a D20, this song popped up on my playlist.<br/>And while utterly ridiculous, it is the perfect song and setting for an AU Mileven fic.<br/>Please enjoy this short light-hearted fic.</p><p>Author's Note: Full party are 16 in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going to be a rough Monday for Mike.</p><p>He knew it the moment he had woken up late, stubbed his toe on the dresser when scrambling to get ready or when he had accidentally run face first into his door in his pursuit for speed. </p><p>Mike hated this week. With an absolute passion. Sadie Hawkins Dance week...who the hell even calls their damn child Sadie? It was the week leading up to the grand dance where the girls would ask the guys out instead of the other way round.</p><p>Knowing that he wouldn’t once again get asked to the dance, Mike just shrugged as he walked past the ladies bathroom on his way between classes to English. Girls don’t date nerds, it's been obvious from the past two years of absolute zero interest from girls. They always went for the jocks first, the athletes. Then the rest of the school population. Then, there is a gap the size of the death star, then finally nerds. Bottom of the rung. Mike couldn't help as he passed by, hearing the giggles of friends as they confessed who they planned to ask to the dance. Feeling his ears burn at hearing names of people he recognised, he quickly walked away. He always wished that his name had popped up, that it would be passed in hushed conversations in awe, like the star quarterback Johnny Brave. The thought of girls actually being attracted to him made him almost want to burst into impromptu air guitar session, but evidence pointed to the fact that the fairer gender paid him no mind at all. Faced suddenly with that reality, Mike deflated again and unplugged his imaginary air guitar. No legendary riff this time.</p><p>As he headed into English, he realised he had the big speech that he hadn’t prepared for at all.</p><p>
  <em>'Crap'</em>
</p><p>Mondays suck.</p><hr/><p>Mike sat at his desk in the English classroom, right at the back where the typical cool kids sat. How times had changed. With his top grades, and the poor grades of the cool kids, well Mike had been shifted to the back and they had moved to the front. He was cool now, right? Only lowly peasants sat at the front!</p><p>With Dustin, Lucas and Will there, perhaps Monday wasn’t so bad. Too bad he had stayed up late on Sunday, caught up with preparing his next DnD campaign. The drone of students speaking had him quickly falling asleep and turned into him napping at his desk instead of frantically preparing his speech worth 20% of his grade.</p><p>“Michael Wheeler?” came the voice of the English teacher, Mrs Wadsworth.</p><p>Mike came to, blurry eyed and confused, mumbling to himself about gnolls as Lucas had kicked him harshly in the foot to wake him up.</p><p>“Michael Wheeler?" came the impatient tone, "Your speech?”</p><p>Mike shot a panicked look at his friends, as he headed up to the front of the class. He heard the words ‘Frogface’ and a few snickers from the jocks as he stood in front of the class, hands tucked nervously in his pockets. Casting his gaze at the room of students before him, he couldn’t help but swallow when his eyes connected with Eleanor’s as he carried his gaze through. His three friends gave him a big thumbs up. Sudden confidence out of nowhere surged within him, knowing that it was all or nothing, and he refused to embarrass himself in front of his crush. The creativity within him bubbled up, and with a rare flash of confidence, he glanced at Eleanor once again to see her attention completely focused on him.</p><p>
  <em>'She's looking at me...' thought Mike.</em>
</p><p>Mike snapped back to reality. He could dream about her later.</p><p>“My speech today,” smirked Mike, improvising as he went, before glancing at the bored expression of Mrs Wadsworth. “Is on how pointless teachers are.”</p><p>Mrs Wadsworth just blinked slowly, only a hint of an eyebrow raising betraying any emotion. His eyes flashed with a challenge. Game on you old crone!</p><hr/><p>“And that concludes my speech,” said Mike, flashing what he hoped was a super cool winning smile.</p><p>The students erupted with clapping, excluding the jocks. They were too cool to clap obviously. Mike mockingly said ‘Thank you thank you,’ imitating the presidents of years gone by as he threw in a few exaggerated bows to laughter from the class. His improvised speech on how useless teachers were and the jokes he had cracked were a huge hit with the class. Laughter had carried itself through his improvised three minute speech. Brimming with confidence, Mike grinned as he made his way back to his seat. He spotted Eleanor out of the corner of his eye watching him shyly, before glancing back at her desk. Thinking nothing of it at the time, Mike strutted his way down back to his chair.</p><p>The successful speech had Mike's confidence and mood at an all time high. Maybe Monday’s weren’t so bad after all.</p><p>“Well Mr Wheeler…that was interesting,” said Mrs Wadsworth dryly. “Your comments I’m sure will be a big hit with the faculty. But for now…please report to detention after school Mr Wheeler."</p><p>Wadsworth looked back at her papers.</p><p>Mike took it back. Monday's suck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Finally, lunch” groaned Mike, with the class finally dismissed.</p><p>The rest of the party stood at the back of the classroom. Mike ignored the shudder that ran through his body at the eerie death-like stare from that vulture of an english teacher. Talk about unable to take a damn joke. The woman glared for another second, before finally leaving the room.</p><p>Will, Lucas and Dustin shook their heads sadly.</p><p>“Sorry man, not for us. Mr Clarke has a task for us in the AV club room for the science class,” said Lucas. “Real important he said.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry Mike,” said Will, voice sympathetic.</p><p>"Confidential" shrugged Dustin.</p><p>Mike had missed out at being paired with all three of them this year, stuck and isolated alone in Science. To hear that Mr Clarke had given the three of them a special assignment and not him disappointed Mike to no end. He was Mr Clarke! Their favourite inquisitive science teacher. And the party had always been in his class, until this year.</p><p>Mike just frowned and nodded. “Alright, don’t have too much fun without me.”</p><p>With that, Mike trotted downheartedly to the cafeteria to each lunch, alone.</p><p>Monday's really suck.</p><hr/><p>Mike sighed. With the other guys were caught up with extra-curricular activities for science in the AV clubroom, and even as club president he wasn’t allowed in. As such, Mike faced the uncertain task of eating alone at the cafeteria. As he grabbed his tray and scanned for a good seat, he realised the table and seats near the cheerleaders were free. No big burly football players around? Mike perked up. Maybe things are looking up.</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe Eleanor’s there?’ thought Mike, as he took the seat. </em>
</p><p>Eleanor Hopper. Since moving here at the start of the year, she had haunted Mike’s dreams from the very second he laid eyes on her. Stunningly pretty, with a kind personality and a gorgeous smile, the new girl had quickly fallen in with the popular cheerleaders, and her natural ability to dance had led to her integration quickly. Her winning looks and personality led her straight to the very top of the flag pole of popularity. Mike had made peace with his position. He could only watch from the bottom of the totem pole, where he belonged. Girls like Eleanor Hopper married guys like Johnny Brave, the star quarterback of Hawkins High. Interestingly enough however, Johnny had been pursuing Eleanor for some time, but she had always rebuffed him with a soft smile and ‘sorry, but no.’ Mike would secretly admit he admired how Johnny never gave up, even though he was heading towards his tenth rejection. Girls like Eleanor just didn’t come around very often. She was worth the effort in Mike's eyes. Shame he only shared English with her, and as such barely ever saw her around at all. As far as he knew, he didn't even think she knew he existed.</p><p>Mike glanced over at the cheerleaders, frowning in disappointment when he didn’t spot her, or her best friend Jennifer sitting at the table.</p><p>"The one damn time I get a good view as well" muttered Mike darkly.</p><p>Grumbling to himself and feeling isolated at the table, he glanced down at his meal, a paltry serving of a scrambled eggs and what was supposed to be bacon with toast. The toast and bacon were almost burnt to a crisp, while the scrambled eggs looked runny and uncooked. Mike sighed to himself. No friends. No Eleanor. As he took the first bite of the scrambled eggs, Mike winced internally. It couldn’t get any worse than this, could it? </p><p>A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and Mike froze. Glancing up from his eyes, he looked up to see the frowning face of Johnny Brave staring at him. All 150 pounds of muscle staring at him. Pure, raw testosterone seemed to scream from his oversized biceps to his perfectly slicked back blonde hair and powerful jaw. Even though he was only sixteen, Johnny Brave was already a man child. And while Mike had height on his size, Johnny's muscles seemed to have muscles on them. In some way, Mike guessed he could see why girls found him attractive. While not the sharpest tool in the shed, his status as the quarterback of the team gave him star status. Right at the top of the rung. Like Eleanor Hopper. The King and Queen.</p><p>“Johnny,” acknowledged Mike, glancing back at his eggs nervously.</p><p>“You’re sitting here Wheeler? A place like this for someone like you? You like a beating?” asked Johnny, cruel smirk on his face.</p><p>While not the biggest mouthbreather in the school (that belonged to Troy, who found that copping nasty prank after prank meant bullying the Party stopped real quick. Not that the pranks did. Stupid Troy); Johnny did have a sadistic streak in him. Probably from getting smashed too many times on the football field by godzilla sized monsters with more testosterone than a 2 meter square room with Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo could ever produce.  </p><p>Mike looked at Johnny, as the uncanny confidence from earlier rose up. “I think that’s one thing I won’t be needing.”</p><p>
  <em>'Need to go for the jugular to get out of this pickle' thought Mike, watching as Troy's face darkened with anger. </em>
</p><p>Mike’s eyes widened to comical proportions as he glanced over Johnny's shoulder.</p><p>“Whoa, is that Eleanor?” he said, her name like a prayer on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>'I am not worthy to speak your name' thought Mike dreamily.<br/></em>
</p><p>The dumb jock turned his head to glance in the direction of Mike, face full of hopeful joy.</p><p>Success! Deception! Smarts! Cunning! Powerful agents to the uninitiated. </p><p>“ROGUE!” shouted Mike, directly in Johnny's ear, dancing away from Johnny’s heavy grip as the man child flinched in pain. Sensing escape at hand, Mike sprinted for the cafeteria doors.</p><p>“HEY! Wheeler!” roared Johnny, turning to face Mike, clutching at his ear painfully from Mike's battle cry.</p><p>Mike glanced back as Johnny began to run after him, watching as Johnny began to chase, only to crash into a passing student and sending them both stumbling to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>'Your sacrifice will be remembered brave soldier' thought Mike.</em>
</p><p>With a grin, Mike pushed through the double doors and out into the hallway. Mike sprinted around the corner, smirking to himself as he’d manage to lose sight of the angry face of the quarterback.</p><p>Whistling a victory fanfare tune, he decided that was enough excitement for one day and head to the AV club room. The hallway was mostly empty, with only a few students passing through. Most paid him no heed as he headed for the eastern wing of the school where the small AV club room was. Lunch or no lunch, it was better than being beaten up by an angry Johnny.</p><p>“I guess I am rather smart and cunning” muttered Mike to himself, grinning.</p><p>Mike slowed to a walk, feeling safer at the distance he had covered in the short amount of time. As he turned around a second corner, he stumbled to a stop, barely running into his crush, Eleanor Hopper, with Jennifer by his side.</p><p>The stunning girl stopped him right in his tracks.</p><p>“Oops! Sorry Eleanor,” apologized Mike, swooning internally.</p><p>
  <em>‘Pretty’ thought Mike, feeling like melting into a puddle with her soft hazel eyes looking at him.<br/></em>
</p><p>He began to move around Jennifer and Eleanor, however noticed Jennifer nudge Eleanor slightly from the corner of his eye. Eleanor was following him with her eyes, cheeks pink and hands wringing together in nervousness. He made it a few steps past her before Eleanor stopped him with her sweet voice. Mike grinned to himself, glad for any excuse to talk to the pretty cheerleader, wiping the dumb love-struck look off his face before facing her.</p><p>“Hey, Mike?”</p><p>Mike couldn’t help the enthusiastic turn as he whirled to face her, hair flying in all directions like a shampoo ad. Jennifer had a hidden grin on her face which she was unsuccessfully covering with her hand as she stared at her best friend whose face was turning pinker by the minute. Eleanor opened her mouth, almost frozen in time as she stared at him, but no words escaped her lips.</p><p>“Hey...Eleanor?” asked Mike curiously, confused at her behaviour.</p><p>His response seemed to prompt Eleanor out of her stupor, and she shook her head slightly. Jennifer stifled a giggle at her friend's antics as she heard Eleanor whisper <em>'Get yourself together girl'</em></p><p>Eleanor looked at Mike. “You’re smooth Mike. And…and your good with talking,” she blurted out, face red with embarrassment. “You go with me, to the Sadie Hawkins?”</p><p>Mike almost fell over in shock. Eleanor Hopper? Of all people? Had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance? Mike felt the seconds tick by as it began seeping into his head that Eleanor freaking Hopper had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.</p><p>He could tell from the look in Eleanor’s face that she was desperately searching for an answer, fingers scrunching at her skirt nervously, her eyes flickering between him and Jennifer, who was starting to look concerned with each passing second.</p><p>“Yeah!” exclaimed Mike, wincing at how loud the yeah had come out. So much for smooth. “I’ll be honored to go with you El.”</p><p>Eleanor’s eyes widened as Mike accidentally shortened her name, before she gave him a brilliant smile that took his breath away. She tucked a curl of hair behind her ear in embarrassment, babbling away. </p><p>“G-good...that's...that's great!” she stuttered back, as Jennifer stifled another set of giggles. “Um...I’ll…I’ll uhh, talk to you later Mike!”</p><p>With that, she dashed off, mortified. Jennifer stared at the spot where Eleanor had just been and started laughing. Mike stood there like a complete wastoid, just wondering what to say or do, still processing internally. He had just pulled a date with Eleanor Hopper!</p><p>“She really likes you," grinned Jennifer.</p><p>Mike just stared at her, and at the spot El was just standing before she had run off. He felt like he was in a daze.</p><p>"Did that just happen?" mumbled Mike, sending Jennifer into another round of laughter.</p><p>"It did. The moment she realised after English it was lunch time and it was actually Sadie Hawkins week, she was like a bat out of hell, searching all over the school to make sure you weren’t snatched up just yet. She wanted to get to you first” Jennifer flipped her long hair over one shoulder, smiling at Mike as she spoke affectionately about her friend. “Silly girl. Really likes your sweaters as well. I’ll see you around Wheeler. Maybe Byers too...”</p><p>With a friendly wink, Jennifer was gone. Mike just stood there, processing everything internally.</p><p>“She likes my sweater?"</p><p>Mike perked right up.</p><p>Maybe Mondays are pretty damn good after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Home from the painful stint in jail that was detention, Mike realised it was time. It was time to bring out the big guns. Mike knocked on the door in front of him. To ask the advice from his secret weapon, his most valued ally. Each of the party had a person who was their secret weapon. Dustin had the former King of the school, Steve Harrington. Will had Jonathan, his brother. Lucas had his Uncle James, or as he liked to call himself, LL Cool James. And Mike? As he patiently waited, the door finally opened and Nancy poked her head out, scrunching her face in confusion as she saw Mike standing outside her room.</p><p>“Mike? What’s wrong?” she asked, seeing the nervous look on her face.</p><p>“Sadie Hawkins Dance,” blurted Mike, as he ran a hand nervously through his hair, unable to cope with the overwhelming emotions welling within him. “I got asked to it, and I said yes.”</p><p>Nancy’s eyes widened. “You got asked to the Sadie Hawkins Dance? By who?”</p><p>Mike paused. “You probably wouldn’t know her. Eleanor Hopper. Cheerleader. Pretty. Popular, universally loved by all students. Sort of the female version of King Steve?”</p><p>Nancy blinked at her brother, confused. “You’re saying you snagged a female version of Steve?”</p><p>“No!” exclaimed Mike, wincing at the comparison. El was nothing like Harrington. “Steve’s a dick. Well. Was. But she’s right up there in popularity, like right at the very top. And I’m in the bottom of the pits…like you were when he asked you out.”</p><p>Nancy’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I wasn’t in the bottom of the pits Mike. I just didn’t care for those things.”</p><p>“Sure Nance,” said Mike, dismissing her comment. “Come on, I need your help.”</p><p>Nancy paused, before sighing.</p><p>“Come on in then brother dearest. Let’s get you sorted. You think this girl may like you?”</p><p>“She likes my sweaters!” exclaimed Mike excitedly as he entered.</p><p>“Marry her,” deadpanned Nancy, as she shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mike wasn’t sure how to broach this subject the next day, so he had called an emergency meeting Tuesday lunch time in the AV room. The four boys crowded in the room, door locked for maximum sneakiness and security.</p><p>“So what’s going on Mike?” asked Will, curious at the sudden Code Red.</p><p>Mike ran a hand through his messy hair. “Alright, so Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up…just out of curiosity, are you guys going?”</p><p>Dustin blanched at the statement. “No way man, we all know we don’t get asked to these things. We’re nerds!”</p><p>Lucas was suspiciously quiet, looking at anywhere but Dustin, who quickly caught on.</p><p>“Wait,” said Dustin, looking at Lucas, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You’re kidding me right?”</p><p>Lucas blushed. Guilty. “You know Max? Max Mayfield?”</p><p>They all nodded in agreement. Everyone knew Max. Pretty, long red hair and ultra-athletic, she was the superstar of the track team. A terror on the track and off the track, her fiery personality and brash nature made her a whirlwind of fire, or as affectionately nicknamed by her friends, MadMax. </p><p>“Well,” trailed Lucas. ”She asked me yesterday after school. And I said yes.”</p><p>“Son of a b-“ began Dustin, before Will interrupted him.</p><p>“Since we're confessing sins...I got asked by Jennifer Hayes,” admitted Will.</p><p>Dustin’s head whirled to Will. “You?!” he asked dramatically, eyes widening. "You! You have a date with Jennifer Hayes?"</p><p>Will nodded, staring back at Dustin. The cleric was about to go on the offensive. “You can't talk Dustin, that girl Suzie approached you after school as well…” he shot back.</p><p>Lucas and Mike stared at Dustin, who was fiddling with his hat. “Suzie? As in, choir singing star Suzie?” asked Lucas.</p><p>Dustin flushed red. “What could I do? She finds me irresistible. I said yes.”</p><p>“And you’ve been acting up this entire time Henderson?!” hollered Lucas loudly.</p><p>“Save your accusations Sinclair,” snapped Dustin. “It was for dramatic effect.”</p><p>Mike paused in reflection, blinking at his friends. From social pariahs, they had all gotten dates. Dustin, with Suzie, a cute bespectacled girl with a singing voice of an angel. Will with popular cheerleader Jennifer Hayes. And Lucas, with track superstar Max Mayfield. One year ago, if everyone had told him they all would get dates to the Sadie Hawkins dance, he would of laughed in their face.</p><p>“How about you Mike?” queried Lucas, turning his attention back to his friend.</p><p>Mike snapped out of his thoughts. <em>'Wuh-woh'</em></p><p>“Yeah, why are you suddenly so curious about the Sadie Hawkins Dance?” asked Will.</p><p>Mike paused, unsure of how to reveal the news.</p><p>“Maybe he was asking because he doesn’t have a date! Guys! We need to get Mike a date!” exclaimed Dustin with a hint of panic, mistaking Mike’s silence for acceptance.</p><p>“A party member is in need!” declared Lucas solemnly, slamming a fist into his hand with determination. “We must assist!”</p><p>“Will the Wise stands with you Mike,” said Will, standing up dramatically. "I will go with you to Mordor."</p><p>Mike paled. “No, you guys…I-”</p><p>“And Dustin, the mightiest Bard in the land will stand alongside,” declared Dustin, tightening his cap as he stood up.</p><p>“Guys…” began Mike, frustration building at being interrupted.</p><p>Lucas stood up swiftly. “And as the fearsome ranger, I too will join this quest to find Mike a date.”</p><p>“Guys! I’m going with Eleanor Hopper!” exclaimed Mike, stopping his friends from continuing to carry on like a bunch of pork chops.</p><p>“Eleanor Hopper???!” they all exclaimed at once, staring at Mike.</p><p>“How the hell?</p><p>“What in the world?”</p><p>“The f-“</p><p>“I ran into her on the way to the AV club yesterday at lunch time. She...she said I’m smooth,” blurted out Mike, cheeks blushing at the memory. “That I’m good with talking. She asked me to go with her…to the Sadie Hawkins.”</p><p>Mike watched as his friends all sat down in disbelief. Dustin pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, trying to process it all.</p><p>“Mike’s pulled a Nancy…” whispered Dustin with reverence, eyes wide as he stared at Mike, like he was some sort of mythical fairytale creature. The finger of judgement came up, as Dustin pointed at him. “Now Mike’s done the same and snagged the damn Queen! What talent…what skill…what poise!”</p><p>“I didn’t pull a Nancy,” retorted Mike, pausing in confusion. “And what the hell does pulling a Nancy even mean?”</p><p>Dustin snorted as if it was common knowledge. “The King, Steve Harrington dated your sister for a while,” lectured Dustin.</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Mike. “For like, a year and a bit.”</p><p>“Right,” nodded Dustin, agreeing with him. “But she was near the bottom of the totem pole. Steve was at the top. Naturally, by going out with him, she rose to the very top as well.”</p><p>“You’re going to be popular Mike…” intoned Lucas. “Don’t forget about me man!”</p><p>Mike swore as he pushed his friend off him, who was pretending to cry and trying to hug him. “Piss off Lucas.”</p><p>The boys all chuckled at their antics, and a silence settled over them as the reality of their situation sank in.</p><p>“So you’re telling me…we all have dates to the Sadie Hawkins? With popular girls as well…” mumbled Will.</p><p>“Yeah,” breathed out Mike. “Mike Wheeler from a year ago would laugh in your damn face if you told him this story.”</p><p>“Pulled the damn royal flush Wheeler,” muttered Dustin, shaking his head in pure disbelief. “Pulled the damn queen herself...”</p><p>Lucas cracked a grin, as they felt normalcy creep back into the room, shock wearing off “Well, if there’s one thing we know, it’s that there’s not a chance in hell Eleanor likes Mike’s sweaters”</p><p>Will and Dustin chuckled at Lucas's statement, but paused as Mike looked at them.</p><p>“Jennifer admitted to me she does,” confessed Mike.</p><p>All three of the party stared at him, Mike flinching at their unwavering gaze.</p><p>“Marry her,” they all said, in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks everyone for their kind comments &amp; support for the first chapter, so glad everyone had a really enjoyable time reading it.<br/>I originally planned this as a 2-shot, but I got a bit carried away with this chapter, as there's so much opportunity to explore the changing dynamic and it felt a disservice to time skip the week to the Big Saturday Night.<br/>This was really tough one to follow up one of the best chapters I've ever written, but I really wanted to try and explore El's side of things here as well.<br/>I hope I've done it justice. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. </p><p>Until we meet again<br/>- LC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It’s after school on Tuesday, and students are shoving books into their lockers, chatting away as they head for the exit. Once again, the call of freedom awaits Mike and his friends. That, and the two hours of glorious homework they needed to do tonight. Mike finishes throwing books haphazardly into his locker, while Dustin, Will and Lucas are hanging around, waiting for him to finish. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike sees Dustin's posture stiffen. Trouble.</p><p>“Lucas! Incoming!” hissed Dustin, gesturing wildly at Lucas.</p><p>Slow on the uptake, Mike glances to what has drawn his attention, and he grins. Glancing at Lucas, he sees his friends cheeks burn with embarrassment, as he stares at his feet, but constantly looks up to glance at the pretty redhead in the hallway. Walking through the hallway, flanked by two other track teammates is Max Mayfield. She has her typical skateboard tucked under a shoulder, red zip up jacket and worn-down jeans. Her hair is loose, trickling down just past her shoulders. Mike grins as he shuts his locker door, turning around fully to witness. Without thinking, he leans against his locker, one foot rising up to sit next to his knee on the door as he observes with interest. Max’s eyes are playful as she purposely glides towards the party, passing by Lucas within several centimetres, right in his personal space. Her hand sneaks out and softly taps Lucas on the chin as she walks by playfully.</p><p>“Hey stalker,” she says with a saucy wink to Lucas as she walks past.</p><p>“H-hey Max,” blurts out Lucas, while Max’s two friends giggle as they walk by.</p><p>Lucas watches her go longingly, before realising he has an audience. He turns to them, looking sheepish, while his friends all wear grins.</p><p>“W-what?!” he exclaims, cheeks red with embarrassment.</p><p>“H-hey Max,” mimics Dustin, exaggerating his lips in a fake kiss aimed towards Lucas, as Mike and Will chuckle.</p><p>Lucas throws a weak punch at Dustin’s shoulder. Dustin brushes his fist off.</p><p>“And what’s with the stalker comment?” teased Dustin.</p><p>“Piss off Henderson,” retorts Lucas weakly, turning on Mike who is chuckling in the background. “You can’t laugh Wheeler. You’ve been sending thoughts of love to Eleanor Hopper since she first made an appearance.”</p><p>Mike’s chuckle stops mid-air, and he blushes slightly. Clearing his throat loudly, Mike regains his composure.</p><p>“Well, maybe luck was on my side when Eleanor asked me,” says Mike, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“Who said it was luck?” asks a curious voice next to him.</p><p>Mike freezes, slowly turning his head to see Jennifer Hayes next to him, eyes twinkling with mischievousness.</p><p>“Jennifer?” queries Mike, glancing behind the pretty cheerleader for any sign of Eleanor.</p><p>Jennifer shook her head as if answering his question. “Sorry, only me. Cheerleading practice soon.” She says it like a fact, and Jennifer is clad from head to toe in the cheerleaders outfit instead of a casual outfit. </p><p>Mike glances to see Will looking at his shoes shyly. Standing next to Jennifer Hayes still feels surreal to Mike, and he can't help but wonder what it would be like to be standing close to Eleanor. A few people pass the party, staring at the sight of Jennifer with the group of nerds. Mike cheers internally as he watches Will finally muster up enough courage to glance up and look at Jennifer.</p><p>“Just here to pass a message on Wheeler,” says Jennifer, dismissing Mike and focusing her attention on Will. Her eyes sparkle. “I’ll be wearing a blue dress Byers, trust you’ll match me.”</p><p>With a quick spin that sends her blonde hair cascading over a shoulder and right in front of Will’s face, she turns around and heads back down the hallway towards the gymnasium. Will looks starstruck, and only when Mike nudges him does he seem to come back to earth.</p><p>“Holy crap, she just came up and talked to us,” whispered Dustin, turning to Will. "To you!"</p><p>Will just flushes, looking at the floor with interest. Mike just smirks, opening his mouth to tease his friend. Mike’s attempts are interrupted suddenly by a blur as a girl dashes by.</p><p>“Dustin!” exclaims a voice, as a cute pig tailed girl pauses in her dash, coming to a stop in front of Dustin. “Super looking forward to Saturday night! I’m late for practice.”</p><p>With a flash, she’s gone. Mike glances at the party, who all hold confused stares. Each of them lock eyes with each other.</p><p>“The hell is with the girls today man?” asks Lucas, bewildered at the turn of events.</p><p>From literally zero, nil girls and interactions with the fairer sex weeks ago, to suddenly all the girls!  </p><p>Dustin grins at Lucas. “Maybe we make them crazy” said Dustin suggestively, eyebrows waggling.</p><p>“All we need is Eleanor to pop by for Mikey to melt into a puddle now,” snorted Lucas.</p><p>“Hopefully she doesn’t get too close. Don’t think Mike could even speak to her if she’s that close” teased Will.</p><p>Mike is hopeful of the chance to speak to El, but another glance along the students milling about in the hallway leads to nothing. Shrugging, and swallowing the the feeling of disappointment at not being able to see her, he turns back to his friends as they easily banter and tease each other about the sudden visits from all of their dates.</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re a coward Eleanor Hopper,” says a voice next to her.</p><p>El lets out a soft squeak of surprise from the corner where she’s spying on the boys. Okay, so maybe she was mostly staring starry eyed at Mike, but she wouldn’t admit it to Jennifer. Not that she needs to. Jennifer knows. Whirling around, she spots Jennifer smirking at her, one hand on her hip. Blue eyes, slim with long blonde hair, Jennifer draws attention everywhere she goes. Her quick wit and confidence makes her a hit with the boys. Jennifer always draws a few longing gazes from the boys of Hawkins High, and sits at the very top of the hierarchy with El. She looks thoroughly satisfied after stirring up Will earlier.</p><p>“I’m not a coward,” mumbles El, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, embarrassed at being caught Mike-watching.</p><p>Okay, so she was a coward, not that she would ever give Jennifer the satisfaction. Jennifer is all confidence and sass. She’s not afraid to tell it how it is, and isn’t afraid to pursue what she wants, which currently is Will Byers, the sweet kind and quiet spoken boy who is almost painfully shy. Where some feel his shyness is unattractive, Jennifer finds extremely appealing. They’re like the anti-thesis to each other. Confidence against shyness. And Jennifer finds it amusing to see what kind of reaction she can draw from the boy. She has it bad, El knows.  </p><p>El is keenly aware she has practice coming up shortly with Jennifer. But she couldn't help but stare at Mike from her corner along the hallway, for at least a short time. She had watched with slight concern as the pretty redhead Max Mayfield had headed towards them. She openly flirts with Lucas as she walks by, and she can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as she passes by, her attention firmly directed towards Lucas Sinclair. She sees Mike standing there, leaning against the locker door with his hands tucked in his pockets, and he looks so devil-may-care. El feels like swooning at how cute he is. </p><p>When she had grown close with Jennifer and the sleepovers with the other girls had begun, admitting that Johnny Brave did nothing for her had surprised the other girls. Most of them had swooned over his perfect slicked blonde hair and big muscles. Being raised in a lab, the whole macho man masculinity couldn’t draw a thread of affection from her heart. She had enough experience with men with big muscles. The feel of their grip as they drag her from experiment to experiment, their vice-like grips leaving bruises on her soft skin. Egos as big and as harsh as their cruelty. The Mike she observed keenly was nothing like those men.</p><p>Messy black hair and beginning to really grow into a tall lean frame, with smooth cheekbones and a dash of freckles, Mike had drawn her attention from the very beginning. She had seen the friendly way he interacted with everyone. He was strong willed and serious, yet also light-hearted with a quick wit. Fiercely protective of his friends but also kind. The first time she had seen him outside of school was when he was at the Starcourt mall with a small blonde girl, hand in hand as the small girl had chattered his ear off, while he smiled and bought her ice-cream from Scoops Ahoy. The little girl, whom Eleanor will later learn is his sister Holly, only stares at Mike with simple adoration, and Eleanor can't help but giggle as Mike lifts her up onto his shoulders as she licks her ice cream, chatting away.</p><p>To Eleanor's delight as she continued to observe him from a distance, he could be surprisingly charismatic and charming at times, and he was an excellent talker who could carry on about anything and weave a story like no one else could. As he stood there in English class, El knew he had improvised it on the spot. The entire time he had oozed confidence and charisma, and some of the girls had begun to actually take notice of him. El's thoughts were quickly brought back to the present day as Jennifer catches her attention.</p><p>“If you’re not a coward, prove it Hopper,” challenged Jennifer, eyebrow raised. “Go on, talk to the guy.”</p><p>El felt like whining pathetically. It had taken her all of her courage to track Mike down and she had made a complete fool of herself. She felt herself stuttering and babbling in front of him! Her heart still flipped every time she remembered him smiling at her as he had said “yes” to going to the Sadie Hawkins with her.</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>
  <em>El had felt nervous. Eyeing the English class from her spot, she could tell a few girls had stared at him with wide eyes after his speech, as if discovering that Mike Wheeler wasn’t the twelve year old sweater wearing nerd that they used to see him as, but was actually really cute, standing there as he confidently destroyed teachers as if it was law. More than a few of them had whispered and begun passing notes to each other after he had finished speaking, as if the female population had finally opened their eyes. Jennifer had seen the worried face El wore as they stepped outside of the classroom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How amazing was Wheeler?” grinned Jennifer, nudging El slightly as they walked towards the cafeteria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ran a hand unhappily through her hair, refusing to bite to the bait. The two girls halted as they watched a girl grin, poster in hand saying ‘Sadie Hawkins?’ standing in front of a guy who shared her grin with an enthusiastic nod. They both watched as they happily hugged, girl giggling happily. El felt a twinge of envy at how easy it was for the girl, but then a cold chill crept up her spine. She had completely forgotten! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sadie Hawkins Week!” exclaimed El, horrified, whirling to Jennifer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennifer looked at El. “You didn’t remember?” she queried, pausing, before a big smile erupted on her face. “You’re going to ask him, aren’t you?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no!” exclaimed El, face burning with embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennifer scoffed. “You’ve been pining over him the entire time you’ve been here Ellie. It’s time to make a move, as far as he’s concerned I don’t think he knows that you know he exists. The whole dynamic between nerds and cheerleaders.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jenn…” whined El, panicking at the thought of so openly expressing her feelings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennifer wrapped an arm around the panicked girl, speaking softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Calm down Ellie. Just…sometimes you have to risk it all. Do you like Mike?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you would love to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, another acknowledging nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then just ask him! What’s the worst he can do? Say no? Listen Eleanor, no one in their right mind will turn you down! It’s you! Most guys would die for you to ask them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El frowned, shuffling her feet as she glanced down, observing her white converse sneakers with interest. Jennifer sighs, knowing she needs more encouragement to coax her out of her shell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, if it helps, I think your feelings are reciprocated,” said Jennifer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El paused, looking up at her best friend’s face for any sign of deception. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They are?” asked El hopefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. I definitely think he’ll say yes,” says Jennifer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennifer’s not 100% sure in her heart when she says he’ll definitely say yes. Surely Mike Wheeler would say yes to her best friend. He’s definitely not stupid, and the attraction is there, judging by the quick glances she had noticed from him, only ever directed at Eleanor. While she didn’t know him, after she had begun to pine after Will Byers, as one of his best friends, Mike was always around. And watching his behaviour when her friend was in eye-sight was conclusive enough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,” huffs El, face full of confidence. “Let’s go find him!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now?” asks Jennifer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El nods, her posture resolute. “Before I lose my courage.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They head to the first logical place, the English classroom. Glancing into the room, they realise it’s empty. They don’t think they saw the party walk past them to the cafeteria. Meaning only one other place the party would be. The AV Clubroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arriving, they peek their head inside the open door. Dustin, Lucas and Will are there, backs facing them as they talk over a document spread over the table. But Mike is nowhere to be seen. El shakes her head at Jennifer, and they glumly make their way back to the cafeteria. Just as El is about to despair at not finding Mike during this lunch period and having no other idea where he would be, he almost literally runs into her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oops, sorry Eleanor,” he says, super smoothly as he gives her an apologetic smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sight of his smile sends the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. He looks like he was at full sprint, all windswept hair and sparkling eyes full of mischief. He begins to move around her, and she’s desperate to say anything, anything to make him stop. Jennifer’s soft nudge breaks her frozen nature, and she finds her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Mike,” she says, hands wringing together nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns his gaze to her, and her heart thumps louder and louder as he envelops her entire vision. El opens her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing comes out. It’s almost overwhelming, the effect Mike seems to have on her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey...Eleanor" asks Mike. A hint of confusion is infused with his voice, but it's also full of hope, and possibility.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get yourself together girl” El mutters to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stares at Mike. Her face feels like its on fire she’s so embarrassed. She says the first things that come to mind before she loses her courage. “You’re smooth Mike. And…and your good with talking…you go with me, to the Sadie Hawkins?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennifer pauses, watching as the words begin processing in Mike’s brain. She knows El has completely butchered whatever sentence she had meant to say, but the point had come across. As the seconds tick by, Jennifer begins to feel worried, and she watches as El begins to glance desperately at her in fear at the minimal response from Mike. The guy hadn’t even moved. But then he gives her an excited ‘Yeah!’, and all their fears are washed away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El is thrilled that Mike’s said yes. All she can hear in her head is him saying ‘yes’ to her poorly worded proposal. And when El becomes really nervous, she begins to babble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“G-good...that's...that's great! Um...I’ll…I’ll uhh, talk to you later Mike!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to take the situation any longer, El dashes off, her courage spent. When Jennifer tracks her down later, El will have her head </em>
  <em>buried in her hands, bemoaning how poorly she had done. But when she finally shows her face, she will have the biggest smile Jennifer has ever seen on her friend’s face before. And for the rest of the day, her smile doesn't disappear.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>*End of Flashback*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t build up the courage to speak to Mike again that Tuesday Afternoon, instead claiming they were running late for cheerleading practice. When they’re finished, she knows he’s long gone, no club activities or detention holding him at bay today. Jennifer just smiles at her knowingly, before Hopper comes to pick up Eleanor, and Jennifer’s mum pops by in her car. Hopper notices her quiet and contemplative demeanour in the car.</p><p>“What’s going on kid?” Hopper asks finally, glancing over at her.</p><p>Eleanor shook her head. “Nothing,” she mumbles.</p><p>Hopper snorts. “I was young once. I know what week it is. Plus, the weekend before, endless shopping trip with Jennifer, asking for money? Thrilled after school on monday, perhaps nerves have kicked in on Tuesday? Dead give-away” he says with a knowing smile.</p><p>Eleanor glances up at her father, who was looking at her with mild amusement and curiosity. Hopper speaks up again, filling the silence.</p><p>“Did he say yes?”</p><p>Eleanor stiffens, feeling her face flushing at the thought of Mike and her at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Hopper’s a veteran, he can tell that she’s flustered. It's all he needs to know.</p><p>“He said yes didn’t he…do I need to show him my gun?” asks Hopper teasingly.</p><p>“Hopper!” exclaims Eleanor.</p><p>Hopper chuckles. “He’s that Mike Wheeler kid isn’t he…”</p><p>Eleanor stares at Hopper, wide-eyed and surprised at her secrets laid bare. Damn that man and his detective skills. She does the only thing she thinks of, and glares at him hatefully.  </p><p>“Don’t give me that look kid. I’m your father. It’s not hard to figure out who it would be when you’ve left your study notebook open on the dining table with a big ‘Mr Michael Wheeler &amp; Mrs Eleanor Wheeler’ with a giant love heart surrounding it” Hopper teases.</p><p>El can't help but hide her face with her hair. She wishes she was a mole at this moment, so she could bury herself deep underground so she can die. Anything is better than facing Hopper's face right now. “I can’t believe you right now.”</p><p>Hopper laughs at her antics. “Do your old man a favour and describe him. What’s young Mike like? Football player? Basketball?” queries Hopper.</p><p>El pauses in deep thought as her blush subsides. How could she describe the incredible person Mike is?</p><p>Hopper hums along to the radio, patiently awaiting further information.</p><p>“He’s really smart. He’s a nerd, part of the AV club, and most people look down on them.” El looks down sadly about her comments of people looking down on him and his friends, but brightens as she continues to describe Mike. “But he’s tall! Dark hair, freckles, incredible smile…and he’s wonderful. He has this twinkle in his eye whenever he’s being mischievous or up to no good, and has this brilliant smile that lights up his entire face. And he wears these adorable dorky sweaters.”</p><p>Hopper cuts her off before she can carry on raving about this Mike Wheeler kid.</p><p>“I know you’re a smart enough girl Eleanor, but are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into? From how you’ve described him, he’s in the loser club of the school. And from what Jennifer has mentioned, you’re both at the very top of the food chain. I'm sure you understand what might happen to you and your social status once it gets out that you've asked Mike Wheeler?”</p><p>El nods with determination. “I don’t care for the popularity dad. I like Mike. I think he might like me,” she pauses, flushing at the words. “I’m not ashamed to say I’m the one who asked him to the dance. Everyone will know by Saturday anyway. He’s…he’s worth it.”</p><p>The face Hopper shows nothing but pure pride at his adopted daughter. “I’m glad,” he says, eyes twinkling. “Guess you really do like this kid…I definitely need to show him my gun now!”</p><p>“Dad!” exclaims El.</p><p>They drive off towards the cabin, Hopper’s laughter carrying out the window.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It’s sloppy burger Wednesday, and Mike eyes the suspect looking patty contained within the small bun.</p><p>“Man Mike, when did you become such a chick magnet?” asks Lucas, looking at his friend.</p><p>Mike looks up from the patty, still wondering if it was safe to eat the concerning looking burger. Hearing the words from Lucas, Mike can only groan and hang his head. Three girls had separately come up to him across the last two days. One had asked after school Tuesday, and two first thing this morning as he was grabbing books from his locker. He had seen the slight looks of disappointment when he said he was already going to the dance and couldn’t help a little bit sorry for them. He knew what it was like to miss out. The party is seated at their usual table in the cafeteria, tucked away in the corner where they like it. Mike’s positioned himself strategically to be able to gaze at the cheerleaders table as always, eyes following El from time to time as she’s busy talking to her friends. She already caught his gaze once, which quickly sends Mike adverting his eyes from her, missing her reaction of a flush rising to her cheeks as well, or her constant glancing back at him. He hasn’t been caught since, and when its safe, he sneaks glances every once in a while to stare at the pretty girl who will be his date on Saturday night.</p><p>“I don’t know,” mumbles Mike as he shrugs his shoulders, not interested in talking about the embarrassing situations he had suddenly found himself in.</p><p>“My man, from zero to hero!” declares Lucas, grinning.</p><p>Will just hums in agreement, taking a bite of the suspecting burger. He immediately winces in agony.</p><p>“Save me,” he chokes, as he painfully swallows the food.</p><p>Mike takes his own bite, flinching at the greasiness of the patty. The soft un-melted cheese sticks to the roof of his mouth, and the lettuce is soft and grainy.</p><p>“Mercy,” Mike mutters, sharing a dark look with Will.  </p><p>Lucas glances as he sees three of the football team stand up from their seats, heading for their direction.  </p><p>“Uh oh, incoming guys,” says Lucas, watching them get closer.</p><p>Mike swallows the burger in his mouth, glancing as he sees Johnny Bravo with two of his teammates, Aaron Rocker and Blake Pershuta heading to their direction. Dustin sees Mike’s concerned look.</p><p>“Mike, what did you do?” Dustin hisses to Mike, who pauses.</p><p>“I sort of ran away from them Monday. That’s it…why?” asks Mike.</p><p>He considers his options. He doubts yelling Rogue in Johnny’s ear and running out the doors would work a second time. Johnny looks like he's after revenge.</p><p>“Wheeler!” shouts Johnny across the cafeteria, sending the cafeteria quiet as he stands at the nerds table. The rest of the entire school’s eyes are on them. Trust Johnny to bring the entire school to Mike’s humiliation.</p><p>The nerds stay seated, glancing up at Johnny, as Aaron and Blake arrive, flanking the fearless leader. Will, sitting next to Mike stiffens up. Will hates all three of them with a passion.</p><p>“Johnny,” nods Mike, taking another bite of his burger to calm his nerves.</p><p>He can’t help but wince at the burger’s taste again. Johnny leans over, placing his two hands on the table and leaning across Lucas and Will, who shift back in their seats, looking uncomfortable at Johnny’s proximity. Johnny gives him a smirk.</p><p>“Wassup losers? Thought a cool guy like me should come over and visit so you can have a glimpse of the green grass from the other side” Johnny declares, grinning as his two friend’s chuckle.</p><p>Mike can’t help it but take a dig at Johnny. Since he had a revelation a year ago and led the party in a vicious crusade of pranking Troy into oblivion to make him leave them alone, he refused to be bullied ever again. It had taken a few terrible pranks for Troy to get the memo, but once he realised it was them behind it all, he had made himself all but non-existent to the party. Mike’s not afraid to do the same to the football team, or to their star quarterback for that matter.   </p><p>“You’re free to join us if you want Johnny. You can be one of the cool kids who sit at the back at English. Might need to work on your grades though, we don’t just let any person in our group" teases Mike, confident façade showing. </p><p>Mike ignores the elbow from Will nudging him in warning. Dustin chokes slightly, stifling a laugh, while Lucas’s eyes widen as he claps a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. A few people in the cafeteria let out a few snickers, and Johnny’s cocky smirk turns cruel, ears burning with humiliation. He now wants to destroy Mike verbally. He ignores Mike's smartass comment.</p><p>“I don't envy being in your shoes Wheeler. Like the last two years? Sitting at home alone while everyone's at the dance?"</p><p>What?” asked Mike, feigning ignorance, ignoring the slight against his dating history. “I thought you were coming over here to ask me to the dance Johnny. Sorry man, it's not going to happen. I have standards.”</p><p>At this, laughter breaks out at the cafeteria, and Mike can see Johnny’s face burn red in anger. Mike doesn’t care.</p><p>“You think your funny Wheeler? I’m sure you’ll enjoy Saturday Night dancing with your mom at the dance. It’s what you’ve done every previous year.”</p><p>Mike’s face burns with humiliation, but he lifts his head, challenging Johnny.</p><p>“Not this year Johnny,” says Mike, immediately regretting his words the moment he says them.</p><p>He shuts his jaw tightly, staring at Johnny angrily.</p><p>“Yeah?” challenges Johnny, laughing and stepping back, arms spread wide as he gestures at the cafeteria. “You’re the king of the nerds in this school Wheeler. Who in their right mind would ask a loser like you to the Sadie Hawkins? I'm sure she asked you, your imaginary girlfriend.”</p><p>Mike sees out of the corner of his eye the three girls who had asked him quickly go back to their lunches, sitting quietly and refusing to meet his eye. Mike swallows heavily, glancing quickly at Eleanor, heart fearful of what he might see. He sees her eyes narrowed, looking unhappy as she glares at Johnny. Jennifer looks worried next to her, glancing at El and then at Mike. Mike quickly looks away from Jennifer and Eleanor, unable to bare the humiliation. Johnny notices Mike’s quick glance at the cheerleaders table, and begins laughing.</p><p>“What? Did I just see you glance at the cheerleaders table Wheeler? You think one of the cheerleaders would ever ask you on a date to the Sadie Hawkins? In your dreams Wheeler” snickers Johnny, before he starts laughing again, Aaron and Blake joining in, as well as the football team seated at the table next to the cheerleaders. Even some of the cheerleaders are giggling.</p><p>A nerd with a cheerleader, it was all a joke to them. For a split second, Mike panics that Eleanor asking him was just a prank. He quickly swallows down the feeling. He knows Eleanor isn’t like that and would never be that cruel to someone ever. But he can't help but feel the humiliation pile on him as the laughter cuts through his confidence, and he feels shameful for being baited into this position. He knows she now has the chance to backtrack - to get away scott free, to avoid the potential exile and drop in popularity from the school finding out she had asked him. The Loser Nerd Mike Wheeler.</p><p>“Sometimes dreams come true.”   </p><p>A firm voice breaks through the laughter, and Johnny’s laugh cuts off as he whirls to look at the direction of the voice, at the cheerleaders table. Eleanor Hopper is standing up, back straight, chin up in defiance. She’s only five foot, but she stands tall and proud. Johnny is speechless as he glances between Eleanor and Mike, face in utter confusion. Most of the cheerleaders who aren’t close with El gasp in surprise at the confession, but Mike can see Jennifer with a small smile on her face, watching her best friend proudly. The football team looks completely stunned, as does the rest of the cafeteria at her proclamation.</p><p>“I’m the one who asked Mike Wheeler to the dance. And I’m the luckiest girl in this school that he said yes,” she says boldly, her tone leaving no room for any doubt.</p><p>Johnny looks like he’s seen a ghost as he stares at Eleanor. “You’re joking right?” asks Johnny, his voice, previously loud, is almost like a whimper.</p><p>“Do I look like I’m joking Johnny?” asks El, looking at him dismissively with cold eyes. “You of all people should know, I don’t date losers,” she declares, her voice cold.</p><p>“And I hate bullies.”</p><p>Mike sees more than a few of the football players wince in pain at the comment directed at Johnny, and he sees Johnny’s confidence and flair disappear in an instant, as he stares unhappily at the ground. He looks on edge, almost as if torn between crying or throwing a tantrum. He opts to simply retreat, to save what little face he might have left.</p><p>“Come on guys,” he mutters, and quickly makes his escape out the double doors with his two friends in quick tow.</p><p>Eleanor’s breathing slows as she watches Johnny, go, before her eyes flick to Mike. In an instant, the coldness in her eyes disappears, replaced with nothing but warmth and affection as she gazes at him. And suddenly, the silence is broken as a thousand people begin gossiping, and people are staring at him, and at Eleanor. By the end of lunch, all the school will know that Eleanor Hopper, the super popular cheerleader has picked Mike Wheeler, nerd and all-round loser to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Mike will face the music later, as he walks down hallways with people staring at him, or the whispers that will follow his every movement.</p><p>But for the moment, for right now, Mike can only gaze at Eleanor in wonder, like she's the most incredible human being he has ever met.</p><p>And he can't help but be thrilled that she stares back at him with the exact same eyes.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is finally here.<br/>Was a bit of a struggle, but got there in the end.</p><p>Thank you for all the lovely and constructive feedback &amp; comments, your support and encouragement mean a lot to me.<br/>Please enjoy Chapter 3. </p><p>Until we meet again<br/>- LC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It's after school, and Mike ignores the stares and whispers of the crowd as he heads for his locker. The day since the events of lunchtime have been filled with school students simply staring and watching him curiously. By the end of the day, Mike is fed up and feels exhausted. He feels disappointed that he hasn’t been able to speak to Eleanor at lunch, as she was whisked away by the cheerleaders, most likely to be interrogated for every detail. He found himself grateful for the party who had united to protect him, and the other three had shot glares and ferocious faces at any curious person who had come near him when they were around.</p><p>But the whole dynamic of how school had treated him had already changed. Many of the ‘cooler’ guys were already eyeing Mike with pure respect in their eyes, as if he was some sort of unicorn for having won Eleanor’s hand to the dance. Cheerleaders would look at him, as if trying to figure out what Eleanor saw in him. The whole hypocrisy annoyed Mike. He was exactly the same person, no one should change how they’re treated by who they went on dates with. He had just happened to somehow snag one of the most desirable girls in the school.</p><p>As he passes by the lockers, he sees his friends waiting for him, faithful and true. They give him the space he needs to unshoulder his burden on his back and pack away his books, clearing space for the homework for the day. Their stance is protective as they surround him, proud guardians who had helped protect Mike from the more enthusiastic students.</p><p>“Hey guys,” mutters Mike, voice laced with exhaustion.</p><p>“Hey Mike,” they reply.</p><p>They glance at Mike with concern, and his body expression looks like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lucas glares at a particularly curious freshman, who quickly scuttles off, having ventured too close.</p><p>“Man, it’s crazy how the school has reacted. I haven’t had so many girls, or guys come up to me in that long, and all they want to do is know how you managed to beat out every other guy to be Eleanor’s date” muttered Dustin, shaking his head.</p><p>As the most approachable and loudmouthed of the four of them, it appears many had targeted Dustin’s poor ability to keep a secret. Thus far, Dustin had managed to stand resolutely firm and refused to provide any further 'juicy' details to the curious.</p><p>“It’s like they’ve never seen a nerd and a cheerleader together,” snorted Lucas, as he leaned against the lockers next to where Mike was placing his books.  </p><p>Will looked worried, glancing at Mike. “You doing alright there Mike?”</p><p>Mike takes a breath, as he places his physics book into the locker. “Yeah Will, I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the attention.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re the only one feeling overwhelmed” murmurs Will, observing a similar pair nearby.</p><p>Mike follows his gaze, spotting Eleanor across the hallway, on the opposite side, several banks of lockers down. She looks tired and worn down, shoulders slumped and posture bent. Jennifer is by her side, talking to her softly. Eleanor looks as tired as he feels, and Mike feels sympathy for Eleanor. If not for him, she wouldn’t be stuck in this position, having the whole school wondering what had gotten into her. Mustering his courage, he turns to his friends. Catching on quickly, they all share a look of understanding. Mike hadn’t managed to get the opportunity to speak to El at lunch time, as she was quickly whisked away by a bunch of extremely surprised but curious and nosy cheerleaders. He saw his opportunity now, and he was damned if he didn't go and speak to her.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you guys later…” he says, pausing as he glances back uncertainly at Eleanor.</p><p>Lucas claps him on the back, understanding the situation and the pressure Mike was feeling. “No worries. Let us know if you need anything, we have your back. Come on guys.”</p><p>With a breath to muster his bravery, Mike marches towards El. Her back is turned to him as she glumly shoves books into her locker, hand coming up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Jennifer’s leaning against the locker, facing her. Her eyes widen as she spots Mike heading for Eleanor, face determined. The surprised look fades, replaced by a soft smile as she nods at Mike. She quickly excuses herself, whispering something to Eleanor as she steps away, trading a quiet look with Mike.</p><p>Eleanor doesn’t hear him appear next to him as Mike pauses, not sure what to say or do. El huffs softly, shutting her locker. She jumps up with a surprised squeak at the appearance of Mike next to her, his face previously hidden by her locker door.</p><p>“Mike!” she exclaims, surprised. A blush rises on her cheeks as she glances around.</p><p>The rest of the hallway is relatively quiet as the students sneak glances at the pair, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. El is surprised, it’s the first time Mike has really tried to approach her since Monday.</p><p>“Hey El…” mumbles Mike shyly, cheeks red as he glances down at his scuffed shoes, ignoring the curious stares in the background. “Can…can we talk?”</p><p>“Yeah,” exhales El, as she hefts her backpack onto her back. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>They stand outside the front of the school, off to the side, as much privacy as they can muster in a public setting. Students seem to recognise as they’ve provided them a space away from prying ears. It doesn’t prevent them from staring and watching. Mike can feel the eyes of the students on them as he faces El.</p><p>He looks at her closely now. She’s wearing a pink sweater with a yellow polo hidden inside, with soft blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Her hair cut to shoulder length dances in the slight breeze, as she occasionally brings up a delicate hand to tame her hair against the wind. Her hazel eyes sparkle in the sunlight, as she looks back. Mike loses much of his thought process, only saying the one thing that he can think of at that moment. The words mean very little in his dictionary, but it’s spoken anyway, Mike unable to stop the words from coming out.</p><p>“Pretty…” he mumbles softly, drinking in Eleanor in all of her glory.</p><p>El stares at him, eyes wide, face brightening in embarrassment. Mike’s eyes widen as he’s realised he’s said it out loud. Eleanor gives him a soft shy smile, obviously pleased at the comment.</p><p>“Oh, um…thank you” she mutters back, glancing at her shoes.</p><p>“It’s true,” says Mike earnestly, as El looks at him in surprise. He takes a tiny step forward in earnest “You’ve…you’ve always been the prettiest girl in Hawkins.”</p><p>Mike know he’s rambling. He feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. But he’ll be damned if he stops now. He feels the desperate need to apologise, and to thank her for standing up for him during lunch time.</p><p>“And I’m sorry…I’m sorry for all of this. For the attention, and how stupid people are. And for dragging you into all of his,” he continues on. “I-“</p><p>“It was my decision,” says El, cutting him off. Mike looks at her in wonder, her cheeks a soft pink. Her nerves kick in as she begins to babble. “I chose you. I…I didn’t want to pick anyone else. If anything, I should be the one apologising for dragging you into this Mike. I was being selfish.”</p><p>Mike is always thrown at the way she says his name. It’s soft, with a layer of reverence reserved only for the most worthy. He needs to tell her she wasn’t being selfish at all.</p><p>“El…” breaths Mike, "you're amazing."</p><p>El pauses, quietly basking in the way Mike says her name. The way he softly calls her El cuts straight through her and through her heart, and she knows she’s throwing everything into her look of affection as she looks at him. She likes him so much and she barely knows him, that it almost terrifies her. She’s built this up in her head a thousand times, and the present is already so much better than those fantasies. He’s standing there in front of her, eyes focused on her. The depths of the emotion in his eyes that reflect back should terrify El, but instead she feels hopelessly drawn to him. She feels drawn to him, like a moth to the flame. Hearing him say that he found her amazing sends her heart soaring in her chest in delight. </p><p>“You’re not selfish at all.” Mike gives her a crooked grin. “You bravely stood up to Johnny for me, knowing what kind of effect it would have on you, on your social status and how others might view you."</p><p>"Mike..." breaths El, appreciative of his words.</p><p>Mike grins at her. "With all of this..who knew that it would end up turning out like this,” he chuckles, shaking his head at the situation good humouredly.</p><p>El giggles in response as she feels her embarrassment begin to fade. The tense, almost stifling awkwardness between the two begins disappear the longer they linger in each other’s presence. El begins to feel more comfortable with every second she spends with Mike. And spending time, being finally able to talk to Mike and spend time with him is as glorious as she had built up in her head and dreams.</p><p>“I sort of expected this, but yes, not like this...” she says with a pause, shrugging slightly. “But I guess you’ve never really felt like the spotlight has been on you?”</p><p>El winces slightly, feeling that her words could be misinterpreted, but Mike just nods in agreement.</p><p>“Benefits of being a nerd,” he says, lips quirking in amusement. “No one really pays much attention to you.”</p><p>
  <em>'I did' thought El, quietly to herself. 'As much as I could when you were around.' </em>
</p><p>Mike pauses, the feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt beginning to rise deep within him as he stands in front of this stunning creature. His insecurities bubble to the surface along with a mixture of curiosity. He can't stop himself from asking the question that has been ringing in his head for the last two days.</p><p>“Why me El?” asks Mike, head curiously tilting. “No girl has ever paid attention to me before…what’s different to me to every other guy in this school? What makes me stand out from the rest?”</p><p>While tinged with curiosity, El can feel the hint of sadness in his voice. El knows Mike’s dating history is completely empty. Enough espionage for what kind of person Mike Wheeler was had occurred from her end. She was always careful with where her affections would lie. Mike's status as one of the nerd club and having been pencilled as a 'loser' by the 'popular' cheerleaders had firmly placed him as un-dateable in the majority of the female database. Their loss was her gain, that they had completely written off this incredible guy in front of her. She pauses, considering what to say.</p><p>A large familiar car honk draws her attention, as she spots Hopper in the police truck out of the corner of her eye, looking impatient. She can tell from a glance it’s been a rough day for him, and he taps his watch to emphasise the need for haste. Hopper’s face bleeds exhaustion, with heavy lines crowding his face, making him look ten years older than he is. She knows he has very little time before he needs to dash back at the police station. El glances back at Mike, hesitating. Mike gives her a weak smile with a soft sigh, accepting his query won’t be answered then and there, the moment interrupted.</p><p>“I’ll uh…see you tomorrow then?”</p><p>El nods in acknowledgement, feeling the awkwardness creep back in. “Y-yeah, you will.”</p><p>“Promise?” asks Mike, voice full of earnest.</p><p>El smiles softly at the almost child-like words, yet she knows he’s completely serious about his proclamation. “I promise...bye Mike.”</p><p>With that, she dashes off towards the car. She makes it several metres before she skids to a halt, turning to face Mike. He’s standing there, hands in his pockets, still watching her. His eyes and mouth open slightly in surprise as she’s twirled around to face him, having caught him off-guard. She can feel the world watching her as she says the first thing that pops into her mind. She’ll kick herself later for how cliché it is. There were a million things she could have said, but the most obvious one came from her lips.</p><p>“Because you’re really cute.”</p><p>And with that, she’s gone.</p><p>**</p><p>Mike can only stare at El as she hops into the truck with a quick peck on the cheek to her father, and he’s pedal to the metal as he zooms out of the parking lot. Mike can only stare as the car goes, face burning in embarassment at her confession that she found him cute.</p><p>And he knows, at that very moment, that he is so screwed. It feels like an age that he stands there, like a complete wastoid, watching the police car as it disappeared into the distance down the road. A heavy hand lands on his shoulder, breaking him from his reverie. Freezing, Mike turns to see three grinning faces at him.</p><p>“Look at you Wheeler! Look how red your face is!” laughs Lucas, clutching a hand to his stomach.</p><p>“Must be a mage, look at the effect she’s having on the Paladin” grins Will, eyes sparkling. “She can cast one hell of a spell, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Magic!” voices Dustin’s teasing voice, eyebrows waggling.</p><p>Mike normally would go on the defensive, but he’s still stunned with her confession that she finds him cute. They immediately realise the delay in the response, and the teasing becomes even worse.</p><p>“You’re totally head over heels Wheeler!” crows Dustin.</p><p>“Whipped!” agrees Will. </p><p>Lucas holds up a hand. “Guys, guys. Lay off him. It’s the first time a girl’s ever liked him,” snorts Lucas with laughter.</p><p>The others laugh and Mike can’t help but smile at his friends. He couldn’t have gotten through the day without them. Their good-natured banter and humour finally draws Mike away from his thoughts about El.  </p><p>“You guys are assholes, but thank you for everything," smirks Mike, looking at his friends fondly.</p><p>They all grin at him.  </p><p>“We got you Paladin,” declares Dustin. “Nothing would distract us from our mission to protect you today.”</p><p>It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Mike's eyes had flicked over to Lucas, who immediately widened his eyes in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Suzie?” asks Mike, surprise showing on his face. He’s staring over Dustin’s shoulder.</p><p>"Dustin!" exclaims Lucas excitedly, looking in the same direction.</p><p>“Suzie?! What?! Where!” Dustin exclaims excitedly, whirling behind himself to see a few scattered students, but no Suzie.</p><p>The other three burst into laughter at how eager Dustin looks, and how quickly he had fallen for Mike’s trick. Dustin turns around and glares at all three of them.</p><p>“Dickheads” he mutters.   </p><p>Lucas wipes tears from his eyes. “Oh man Henderson, you should have seen your face.”</p><p>Will mimics Dustin’s face, eyes wide with teeth showing widely as he looks around in glee. Mike laughter comes to a stop as he has a sickening revelation.</p><p>“Hey guys…what are you going to wear Saturday?”</p><p>The laughter grinds to a halt, and three pairs of concerned eyes stare at Mike. Mike shares their concerned looks.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Despite the exhaustion, Hopper is happy to see his daughter in high spirits. He can see her sitting next to him, all windswept hair and pink cheeks. A glorious smile is plastered on her face as she fidgets next to him. No wonder this Mike kid stood no chance against the charms of his daughter. If she wasn’t in the car, Hopper was sure she would be in her room, listening to sappy pop music and dancing wildly in joy.</p><p>“That’s him is it?” asks Hopper, eyes firmly on the road, eyes flicking to her once in a while.</p><p>Despite the tired façade, there is a teasing hint in his voice that El quickly detects.</p><p>“Yes, that’s Mike,” says El, smiling as she thinks back of Mike, standing there in the yard, staring at her as if she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.</p><p>Hopper chuckles, shaking his head.</p><p>“Well, he certainly doesn’t look like your type. Tall and lanky with that dark hair,” smirks Hopper. “Looks nothing like his old man which is a good thing.”</p><p>El giggles at Hopper’s words.</p><p>“So when do I get to meet him?” queries Hopper, and El’s head snaps to look at him in shock.</p><p>Hopper lets out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t scare him off from you…just yet.” He finishes the sentence with a hint of dark seriousness in his voice, which is quickly dissipated by El poking him in the side.</p><p>“Honestly,” huffs El, shaking her head at the childish antics of her father. </p><p>“So, what were you talking about?” asked Hopper, propping his head against his elbow on the window.</p><p>El pauses, flushing as she remembers confessing to Mike that he finds him cute.</p><p>“Everyone found out about us today…Johnny was being a real jerk to Mike and I had to say something,” replied El, swallowing heavily. “I…I hate bullies.”</p><p>Hopper glances over at her with concern, and he can see El has her fists clenched together, her hands staring hard at her lap. He can tell she’s reminiscing slightly of the abuse and treatment when she was stuck in the lab. Leaning over, he places a warm hand on the knee of his daughter.</p><p>“Hey,” said Hopper, speaking softly. “You’re out of there, you’re safe.”</p><p>El swallowed heavily, nodding shakily as she pushed down the overwhelming feeling of despair. And suddenly, she thought about Mike again, and her fears began to disappear. She thought of his kind smile, the way he looked at her as the wind blew his dark hair around, or how he had just stared at her, stunned in the lunch room.</p><p>“I know,” El finally replies, glancing up at Hopper. “Thank you.”</p><p>Hopper gives her an understanding smile.</p><p>“Anytime kid.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The party skids to a halt outside Starcourt mall, chucking their bicycles into the racks and quickly locks them. Mike longs for the day where he will have enough money cobbled together to finally buy a car. He has his permit that allows him to drive, but the financial side was hurting him in his pursuit for freedom. For now, they struggle away on bikes.</p><p>“You’re sure this is a good idea?” asks Lucas.</p><p>“Yes!” snaps Dustin, shaking his head at his friend. “No one will be able to lead us down the right path better than him.”</p><p>Mike and Lucas share a look, Lucas shrugging as Mike gives him a wry grin. Dustin’s plans were normally either insane or crazy, but for once his idea was surprisingly smart, not that any of them would admit it. Dustin leads them through the food court, heading for one store in particular. A redhead with shoulder length red hair and clad in a sailor’s outfit takes a bored glance at them, one elbow propped on the counter top and her cheek resting on her hand. The other hand twirls her hat around her index finger. She looks as excited to see them as they do to see her, which is not at all.</p><p>She sighs as she straightens her back and posture, wincing in pain as her back twinges.</p><p>“Harrington,” she hollers, knocking at the window behind her.</p><p>Steve shoves open the window, glancing out at the disturbance. Seeing an eager Dustin grinning at him, and three very mellow looking individuals behind him, Steve jumps up from his seat and hurries through the side door.</p><p>“Henderson!” exclaims Harrington, fist bumping the younger man. He turns to the rest of them and gives them a greeting. “Mike, Lucas, Will.”</p><p>“Steve,” they all reply back flatly.</p><p>Dustin points at Steve enthusiastically, glancing at the rest of the party. He’s almost like a child, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he points at the former King. “He’s our man!”</p><p>“Yeah I’m your man,” grins Steve, nodding enthusiastically in agreement. </p><p>He shoots a dirty face at Robin as she lets out a loud yawn behind him, quickly glancing back at them. “Wait…what exactly am I your man for?”</p><p>Dustin grins confidently. “We need your help for outfits to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.”</p><p>Steve scoffs, chest pumping out heroically. “Yeah, no worries at all. Leave it to me, I’ll lead you down the right path.”</p><p>There’s a pregnant moment of pause, before Steve looks at them all in sheer confusion as Dustin's words hit him.</p><p>“Wait, you all got dates to the Sadie Hawkins?!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Steve quickly grabs the sweater out of Mike’s hands, shaking his head as he tosses it over his shoulder. “No way Wheeler, no sweaters at the Sadie Hawkins” exclaims Steve.</p><p>Mike frowns, glancing at the stolen garment that sits on top of a growing pile of sweaters on a rack. “El likes my sweaters!” he protests.</p><p>Steve snorts. “Yeah, sweaters are fine, if you’re a massive dork. We want you to look in tip top shape. We have to change it up, make a statement of a sort.”</p><p>Steve’s managed to sort Dustin out, a teal dress shirt with a dark plaid navy jacket and a dark blue bowtie. He finishes the outfit with dark brown pants. It’s a real bold colour choice for Henderson, but the mismatch of colours seems to harmonise with each other perfectly. Dustin stands slightly away Mike and Steve, eyes constantly glancing to the shopping bag clasped in his hand, and grinning ever so slightly, daydreaming about the dance with Suzie on Saturday. Steve’s also worked his magic on Will, this time taking advantage of the fact that Will rarely wore sweaters. Using the youthful exuberant looking face, he’s paired a black sweater with a pale yellow dress shirt. Will had also managed to find a blue-coloured tie to match Jennifer. Headstrong Lucas had ignored Steve completely, aiming for a grey suit jacket and a white dress shirt. When Steve has tried to assist, Lucas had simply stared at the man and said ‘I got this.’  Steve had left him to his own devices. </p><p>Steve begins to circle Mike, hand rubbing his chin in thought.</p><p>“Wheeler…you’re a hard one. Especially with that dumb looking face of yours,” teases Steve, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair.</p><p>Mike frowned at Steve’s comments, Steve grinning in his direction as he circles him.</p><p>“Ease up Wheeler, the master is at work,” Steve says, stopping in front of Mike as his hands twirl around, almost as if he’s trying to cast a spell. “I can make any dork look a million dollars.”</p><p>Mike looks at Steve in confusion, at the hand gestures and the strange behaviour overall. “Explain to me how you were the coolest guy in high school again?”</p><p>Steve pauses in his hand twirling exercise, dropping his hands to his sides. He has a slightly unhappy look on his face, which disappears in a flash, replaced with his confident and cocky self. “What do you mean? I’m still cool.”</p><p>Mike glances up and down at Steve in his ridiculous sailor outfit. Steve glances away with his eyeballs and then back at Mike. “Alright…so it’s been a rough transition,” grimaces Steve, pausing as he spots something on a nearby rack. “Aha! Over here Wheeler. Here we go.”</p><p>Steve hands him several articles of clothing, placing them into Mike’s hands. Mike stares at the clothes in his hands, pausing to look at Steve.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Steve looks with extreme pride at himself. “You want to impress this girl right?”</p><p>“With everything I have,” admits Mike shyly.</p><p>“Good,” says Steve. “This is it then. I guarantee you’ll impress her.”</p><p>Mike glances at Steve, casting his mind back several years ago to the Steve Harrington who was the dashing rogue, all charm and smoothness with his sister. All devil-may-care and hard as nails. And as tough as it is to admit, while hidden behind the crappy uniform, Mike knows Steve still has it. He's different from a few years ago. He’s replaced the jackass and dickhead for a much better version of himself, strong, selfless, reliable and caring. He glances down at the outfit in his hands. It’s bold, and would be completely different to something Mike would usually wear. And Mike secretly knows, it's a perfect statement to make.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll do it.”</p><p>Steve pauses, as if internally battling with himself. His eyes glance at the mop of black hair on top of Mike's head, before his eyes return to Mike's face.</p><p>“Look, only Henderson knows this, but listen...you tell anyone, you die…got it?” threatens Steve.</p><p>Mike was surprised at the sudden serious tone change, and can only nod dumbly at the sudden change in Steve’s attitude. Mike gulps, feeling the pressure.</p><p>“Fabergé Organics shampoo and conditioner, with four puffs of Farrah Fawcett hairspray” instructs Steve.</p><p>“Faber-what?” asked Mike loudly, full of confusion, head spinning.</p><p>Steve karate chops him in the head, Mike grimacing in pain. He tucks the clothes under one arm and the other clasps at his head, rubbing at his nogging.</p><p>“Listen Wheeler!" hisses Steve. "Faberge Organics shampoo and conditioner. Then four puffs of Farrah Fawcett hairspray,” explains Steve. “Slick the hair up, and the sides all the way back.”</p><p>Mike catches on. The secret weapon to Steve’s phenomenal success. The one ring of Mordor that could conquer all. Mike stares at Steve like he’s John Travolta in Grease lighting. All slick hair and coolness. If there’s one thing Steve shines at, it’s that perfectly styled mop of hair on his head. An unbidden thought comes to mind, and before he realises it, Mike is vocalising his query. </p><p>“If you’re so cool like this…how the hell did you manage to lose my sister to Jonathan Byers?” blurts out Mike.</p><p>Steve’s face goes stony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All,<br/>I hope you're all keeping safe during these difficult times.<br/>Thank you all for your continued love and support for this fic. </p><p>Until we meet again<br/>- LC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>While Mike is at Starcourt with the rest of the Party, battling away to achieve dream looks for their dates, El sits at home with a few friends, sprawled out across the lounge room. Wednesday Night is girl’s night. As Hopper works late on Wednesday, El and Jennifer take turns hosting at each other’s respective houses. It makes Hopper feel far better than leaving his teenage daughter home alone in a far off cabin. Generally it’s only El and Jennifer, but sometimes their other friends will be there.</p><p>With the drama of the last day and very little response from El or Jennifer at school, a few of their mutual friends have made it their mission to dig for further information. Or in some other’s cases, to simply observe the fireworks that were bound to happen when the digging began. It was lucky for El that all except one of the cheerleaders had been unavailable to make it, leaving only five of them.  </p><p>El, Jennifer and Stacey were positioned on the couch, while their other friends were lying on a worn out rug, with the last of their friends sitting comfortably in the lazyboy, the chair turned to face them.  </p><p>“So you weren’t just making it up?” asks Stacey, for the third time that night. Confusion is evident in her voice, as she tries to understand.</p><p>El could feel her head start to pound in frustration. When she had been whisked away that Tuesday lunch, she had been helpless as each cheerleader began speaking over the top of each other, desperate for answers from the shocked girl. All she had wanted to do in that moment was speak to Mike, but the look in her friends eyes said that there was no chance she would be able to speak to him the rest of that lunch time. Nothing more than a full blown interrogation in the gymnasium had occurred, where El had steadfastly refused to answer any questions, and Jennifer had simply said “it’s her damn choice who she asked to the dance.” The cheerleaders had left downcast, unable to pry the answers they so desperately seeking from either girl.  </p><p>Max glanced up at Stacey. She was currently lounging stomach down on the rug in front of the trio, legs swinging behind her. She had picked up an unlikely friendship with Eleanor and Jennifer during physical education. They had been grouped together for a dodgeball challenge, and they had simply clicked as friends. She was so different to the rest of the friends Eleanor and Jennifer had, which made her a welcome sight tonight.</p><p>The rest of the cheerleaders endured Max and her brash and blunt attitude. Max didn’t care if the others didn’t like her and was never afraid to say what everyone thought. In her mind, Max had arrived to provide some firm support to El and Jennifer. Max had never spoken or hinted to El or Jennifer at all about who she fancied, or to any of her other friends, so she appreciated the rare time to talk boys with the girls for once in her life. She had kept her pining for Lucas Sinclair locked away deep in her heart.</p><p>Billy would have a heart attack if he knew…asshole.</p><p> “Stacey,” says Max wryly. “You’re like a broken record or something. For the last time, she wasn’t making it up at all.”</p><p>In Stacey’s mind, she simply cannot fathom how popular Eleanor Hopper has chosen the nerd Mike Wheeler. In no world that Stacey existed did she think it could ever be possible. Stacey shot Max a dismissive look.</p><p>“Why are you even here Mayfield?” sniffed Stacey, looking down on Max from her perch on the couch next to El. “Shouldn’t you be off running around some dirt track?”</p><p>Max rolled her eyes at the sassy girl. “Sorry, all out of tracks to run at the moment. That, and while my hair is red, it doesn’t glow in the dark.”</p><p>“Whatever,” retorted Stacey, throwing her brown hair over one shoulder, ignoring the redhead as her attention turned back to El. “The fact remains, Mike Wheeler is way out of your league Eleanor. What are you even doing with him?”</p><p>“What I do, and who I ask to the dance is my own business” snapped Eleanor finally, patience wearing thin. “Who was I supposed to ask? That moron Troy Bravo?”</p><p>“He would be a better choice than that nerd,” snorted Stacey, unable to fathom the very thought of going out with one of those losers, let alone speaking to one.  </p><p>“What’s wrong with nerds?” perked up Max from her spot, querying Stacey. “They’re intelligent, and certainly less rough than those overgrown Neanderthals you call football players.”</p><p>Stacey glanced at Max as if she had grown a second head. “Ugh, Mayfield, nerds are losers! If you didn’t realise before, but athletes and cheerleaders NEVER date nerds. It’s social suicide to date a nerd. One that Eleanor’s about to embark one!”</p><p>“Relax Stace, it’s just a dance,” said Jennifer diplomatically, trying to calm the tension in the room that was building.</p><p>“A dance with a bunch of ugly nerds!” exclaimed Stacey, trying to drive in her point.</p><p>“I think nerds are cute!” exclaimed a soft voice from the lazy boy.</p><p>All eyes glanced to the bespectacled girl who was smiling sweetly, as the girl leaned forward.</p><p>“I asked Dustin to the dance,” Suzie said with a twinkle in her eyes. “It was really cute, he fumbled around for a few moments before managing to squeak out a yes. He was bright red to the tips of his ears.” As she thought back to the memory, Suzie giggled softly.</p><p>“Wait, you asked Henderson?” queried Stacey, to which Suzie nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Of course!” said Suzie brightly. “He’s super smart, nice, funny, and he’s adorable. Why wouldn’t I ask him? Plus…he seems to get in ridiculous situations and manages to always completely incriminate himself. It’s hilarious. I’ll have a lot of fun at the dance with him.”</p><p>Eleanor could see a vein in Stacey’s neck begin to throb violently. Max could see the frustration on the girl’s face, and couldn’t help but add fuel to the fire.</p><p>“If it helps you understand the situation a bit more Stacey…,” said Max shrugging, “I asked Lucas Sinclair.”</p><p>The rest of the girls quickly whirled to Max, shock plastered on Eleanor and Jennifer’s face. They had no idea Max was going to ask another of the nerd party. Suzie’s sweet smile simply grew larger at Max’s confession. While she didn’t know Max or Stacey well, her paths often crossed with Eleanor and Jennifer whom she shared Science and Mathematics with. The girls had teamed up for a science experiment and had been friends since, although Suzie mainly hung with the musicians at lunch times.</p><p>“Sinclair?!” exclaimed Jennifer excitedly, thrilled for the girl. “You asked him?”</p><p>Max could feel her face heat up slightly from all the attention. “What? He’s strong, independent, super cool…” she mumbled, glancing down at the rug in embarrassment.</p><p>“So Eleanor’s asked Wheeler. Suzie’s asked Henderson. Max has asked Sinclair…” rambled Stacey, before turning to Jennifer, horror in her eyes. “Jenn, who did you ask?”</p><p>Jennifer had a wicked grin on her face as she replied. “I asked Byers.”</p><p>Stacey eyes widened, and she shrieked. </p><p>***</p><p>As hurricane Stacey fled the house, telling the rest of them she couldn’t believe them, that she didn’t even know who they were anymore and that she couldn’t deal with it at the moment, it left the rest of the girls laughing at her expense as she disappeared out the door with a loud slam.</p><p>“Did you see her face? It was red, like a tomato!” giggled Eleanor, highly amused at how Stacey’s mind had just been blown.</p><p>Jennifer wiped tears from her eyes, face bright red in amusement. “Oh, she looked like her head was about to explode.”</p><p>“I think you broke her Jenn,” grinned Max brightly. “The confession of asking Byers to the dance was amazing.”</p><p>“And the shriek she made?!” exclaimed Suzie brightly.</p><p>Jennifer’s teasing eyes made it to Suzie, as she looked at the sweet girl. “So Suzie! What made you swoon after Henderson?”</p><p>The girl blushed prettily, but the look in her eyes were dreamy. “We were in music class a few weeks ago, and we were practicing duets, you know, harmonies and all that. And I got paired with Dustin. To my amazement, we sang perfectly together,” said Suzie wistfully. “We sang NeverEnding story together. It was like a fairytale. When we were singing and suddenly locked eyes, everyone disappeared. It was like it was only us in the room.”</p><p>Max stared at Suzie with wide eyes as she digested the song. “You mean like…turn around, look at what you see?”</p><p>Suzie nodded brightly, and Max and Jennifer burst into a pile of laughter, while El looked utterly confused.</p><p>“Neverending story?” queried El, after the two girls had calmed down.</p><p>“Oh, Eleanor, you’re missing out,” laughed Jennifer. “Or…should I call you El…like Wheeler does. You seem to love that nickname, especially when he says it. Your eyes get all dreamy.”</p><p>El shot her friend a dirty look, sending the rest of them into giggles.</p><p>“Anyway, so, Neverending story?” asked El quickly, changing the subject to get the attention away from her and Mike.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a super famous fantasy movie,” explained Suzie. “Limahl, an English singer has a duet with this lady. We sang that part in music class, and when our voices blended together…it was utter perfection.”</p><p>Max snorted and rolled her eyes at how sappy it was, but secretly was gushing inside. El and Jennifer looked enamoured with the story of them singing a duet and suddenly realising their fatal attraction for one another.</p><p>“Oh, how romantic,” said El longingly, sighing as it was like the romantic books she read.</p><p>“More romantic than you butchering the English language asking Mike to the dance,” teased Jennifer good-naturedly, bumping her shoulder into the brunette. Jennifer widened her eyes, impersonating El’s soft voice and wide doe eyes to her best ability. “You’re smooth Mike. And good with talking. You go with me, to the Sadie Hawkins?”</p><p>Max and Suzie giggled at Jennifer’s apt impersonation, as she battered her eyelids ferociously. El groaned, hiding her hands in her face, blushing with embarrassment.</p><p>“Not all of us can be like you Jen,” muttered El, voice muffled by her hands. “Confident with boys.”</p><p>Jennifer rose a single shoulder in a half-shrug, a knowing look on her face. “Well, look what happened. That dork you’ve been pining over for so many months said yes.”</p><p>El couldn’t help internally but feel like the cat that got the cream. Jennifer suddenly stiffened.</p><p>“Oh! And then, after Mike said yes, El got so nervous she began babbling,” giggled Jennifer.</p><p>Max grinned as she propped her head on her elbows, legs swinging behind her. “El’s famous nerves kicked in with word vomit?”</p><p>Jennifer nodded excitedly, slipping back into El mode. “Good! T-that’s great Mike.” Again, Jennifer over exaggerated as she batted her eyelids at her friends. “I’ll uh…uhhh…uhhhh..talk to you later Mike.”</p><p>El winced as Suzie giggled at how poorly her friend had done. “Guess even the perfect Eleanor Hopper has weaknesses” smiled Suzie. “Turns out its Mike Wheeler that can make her so nervous to the point where she babbles.”</p><p>“He must have a remarkable effect on Hopper if that’s the case,” observed Max. Due to her athletics schedule, she often went missing straight after school for training and normally hung at the oval with the other track and field girls instead of in the cafeteria at lunch time. As such, she hasn’t seen what has recently occurred between Mike and Eleanor, and as she cares nothing for gossip, none of her friends have mentioned the cafeteria scene to the redhead.</p><p>Jennifer leaned forward, good humouredly wrapping an arm around El’s shoulders, who was refusing to meet her friends face. “Stop being so embarrassed Eleanor, you stood up in front of the cafeteria and basically expressed your undying love for Wheeler in front of half the school.”</p><p>Max’s eyes widened, face scandalous, but her eyes shone excitedly. “No way, you didn’t!”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” agreed Jennifer. “Called out Johnny Brave as a loser! Never seen him deflate so quickly.”</p><p>Max let out a bark of laughter. “Finally that asshole got a bit of an ego check. He could use it. And he’s been dying to date you for months! Some of the girls mentioned to me he’s been working extra hard in the gym and showing off every time you’re near in the hopes of drawing you in.”</p><p>“She refused every single time” said Jennifer fondly, looking at El. “Too lost in Wheeler’s eyes to even consider Johnny Brave.”</p><p>“What draws you to Mike Eleanor?” queried Suzie, curiosity getting the best of her. “I mean we all know now Max has secretly been swooning over how cool and independent Lucas is. What about Mike?”  </p><p>“Oh gosh,” muttered El, blushing heavily as she confessed her sin of the afternoon. “I said the worst thing to him this afternoon when we were talking. I had to go, and he had asked me what made me pick him. I just had to go and say the dumbest thing possible.”</p><p>El finished her sentence with an unladylike groan. The other girls were leaning forward, curious to see what wise words she had spoken.</p><p>“What did you say?” asked Max, a troublemaking grin on her face.</p><p>“I said because he’s really cute,” mumbled El, embarrassed as she glanced down at her feet.</p><p>To her dismay, the girls around her began laughing. She glared at them half-heartedly.</p><p>“I hate you all.”</p><p>Jennifer wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter began to subside. “I remember Mike’s face as you dashed off. He had the dumbest glazed look on his face when you left,” smiled Jennifer.</p><p>“Really?” exclaimed El, eyes wide in excitement at Jennifer’s words.</p><p>Jennifer gave her friend a happy smile. “Yeah! He’s so into you it’s not even funny.”</p><p>El blushed at the thought, but a glorious smile was plastered on her face at the news. It made her feel better every time that someone reassured her that Mike, to some extent, did like her back.</p><p>“Oh my goodness,” exclaimed Max, staring at her friend with wide eyes, as she recognises the signs that El is showing. “You have it so bad.”</p><p>“She’s only been pining for him the entire time she’s been here. First day, dropped off by Hopper and when she saw him in English class for the very first time it was like she had been hit by a truck” smirked Jennifer. “Honestly, it’s about damn time one of them did something. All I had to do was give her a nudge in the right direction.”</p><p>Suzie smiled at Jennifer’s words. “It was pretty obvious that Mike was crushing on you badly,” she said sagely. “Especially after I began to notice Dustin. Every time you were nearby, he would shoot nervous glances at you. It was really cute.”</p><p>“Really?” asked El.</p><p>Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Yes, really girl,” she said, slapping El’s knee. “So all four of us each have a date with the nerd party. Who would have even considered it? Gee I hope they work hard to impress us fine ladies.”</p><p>Suzie smiled. “Dustin’s already told me he’s going all out for the dance. I’m expecting a lot,” she said, before eyes narrowing at El. “You still haven’t told us what draws you to Mike.”</p><p>El paled at the excited glint in Suzie’s eyes. It was clear the girl was expecting answers, and she wasn't going to escape anytime soon. It's extremely embarrassing for El to confess why she likes Mike to Max and Suzie, but she tries her best to describe what draws her to him.</p><p>"Because he's Mike. He's really cute, so dorky and wears these adorable sweaters. He's really funny and confident, and has a really quick wit with hilarious comebacks. And, he's so amazing, like the way he treats other people and his friends and family, especially his little sister Holly. He's just, such an amazing person."</p><p>Max is grinning. "That's a lot of word vomit there Hopper."</p><p>El rolls her eyes at Max.</p><p>"Shut it Mayfield."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Placing his bike away in the garage, Mike heads into his house, arms laden with several bags. Victory is in his mind, his triumphant gains from the quest at Starcourt with the assistance of one Steve Harrington. The bags he held preciously contained his various pieces for the outfit for the Sadie Hawkins dance, while one special bag held the secret weapon to success, shampoo and hairspray. In his mind, Mike has worked up enough confidence to believe he actually has a chance to impress El.</p><p>Entering the house whistling joyfully, he notes that his mother is positioned nearby, talking rapidly on the phone, hands gesturing in the air. Spotting him, Karen gives him a kind smile. He’s old and mature enough to have grown past the semi-rebellious age that all boys go through as they seek to unlock who they truly are as a man and begin to ignore parents, and he returns her smile with a tiny one of his own. Karen’s eyes light up as she realises his purchases and quickly manages to talk her way expertly out of what seemed to be a long winded conversation and hangs up quickly. It is sheer brilliance how Karen’s managed to manoeuvre her way into ending a conversation that was potentially going to carry on for hours.  </p><p>“Mike?” she asks curiously, approaching him, eyes clasped on the bags. “What’s in the bags?”</p><p>“Nothing much mum,” lied Mike, wincing as her eyes are drawn in even further to the bags, full of his precious loot. Mike knows he’s a piss poor liar. If he ever went to court, he would probably fold in the witness box like a chocolate bar on a red hot day. </p><p>Before he can even protest, Karen frowns, glancing at the calendar, then back at Mike. His mother has always been a smart woman, and that she keeps in heavy contact with a lot of her old childhood friends who have kids around her age, it’s quick for her to identify exactly what kind of shopping he’s gone out for. That, and the tell-tale signs of the branding on the shopping bags. For Mike, he knew the ruse was up.</p><p>“The dance!” exclaims Karen excitedly. “Someone’s asked you to the dance haven’t they!”</p><p>Mike blinks slightly in confusion. “Does everyone seem to know when the Sadie Hawkins Dance is being held?”</p><p>Karen smiles at her son. “I’m your mother Mike. I know everything that goes on within your life.” She tilts her head as she pauses thoughtfully. “Well…mostly. Now tell me about this special girl?”</p><p>Mike frowned, typically an extremely private person. But he can see the excitement radiating off his mum, especially of her finding out he was actually going to the dance with a girl instead of sitting in the basement playing Dungeons and Dragons with his friends, the norm of the past few years when he was introduced to the concept of the Sadie Hawkins Dance and the Snowball.</p><p>The past few years of his life and his friends had begun to change when he suddenly realised that girls didn’t have cooties and that they could actually be very pretty. Mike can see how happy Karen is for him, so with a sigh, he complies to give her a smidgeon of information to keep her happy.    </p><p>“Her name’s El. Eleanor…Eleanor Hopper,” explains Mike.</p><p>Karen’s eyes widen at the recognition of the last name. “Chief Hopper’s daughter?” queried Karen.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s her,” shrugged Mike.</p><p>“Oh my, you’ve done well! She’s quite the lovely girl! Well done” smiles Karen happily, eyes twinkling brightly. “Ted! Darling! Mike’s going with Eleanor Hopper to the dance!”</p><p>Ted’s voice carries from the den nearby. “Eleanor who?”</p><p>“Hopper darling!”</p><p>“Whose daughter is that? Isn’t the Chief called Hopper or something?”</p><p>Mike sees his mother roll her eyes. “Yes!” </p><p>There’s movement, and Ted appears in the doorway. His weathered face and big spectacles add five years to his actual age. While slightly distant with his relationship with him, Mike knows his father takes great pride in taking care of his family. The fact he lived in a gorgeous two story house in one of the nicest suburbs in Hawkins spoke volumes to how hard his father worked to provide, and Mike had great respect of his father for that. Currently, his father’s face is haggard and tired as ever, a clear indication of another long day at work. </p><p>“Does Mike have his driver’s license?” queried Ted, looking at Karen.</p><p>Karen huffs, looking annoyed with the lack of knowledge about his son’s life. “Yes, Mike has a learners permit.”</p><p>Ted pauses for a moment, before nodding in satisfaction, gesturing with his head at the keys hanging from a hook nearby. “You can take my car son. But it comes back in one piece, and no later than 11:30 PM.”</p><p>Mike’s mouth drops open at the offer. “D-dad…”</p><p>“Huh?” queries Ted, scratching his face. “What’s wrong Mike?”</p><p>“N-Nothing! Thank you! I’ll take good care of the car on Saturday Night.”</p><p>“Where are you going Saturday?” asked Ted, confused by the turn in events.</p><p>Mike pauses, trying to understand the situation. “Uhh…to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?”</p><p>“Oh,” mumbles Ted, gears working in his brain. “So it’s not tonight?”</p><p>Mike blinks, exchanging a glance with his mum and at the clock, which clearly states 7:00 PM. “No dad, the…the dance is on Saturday. It’s a school night tonight.”</p><p>Ted pushes up his glasses, looking at both Mike and Karen. Karen has a look of sheer disbelief, while Mike continues to look at him in confusion, which Ted simply doesn’t recognise. “Right. Well, Saturday night…the car…11:00pm.”</p><p>Mike doesn’t even bother to correct the time, but just nods eagerly, excitement building within his chest at the thought of being able to drive his date to the dance. “Thanks Dad…” he says.</p><p>Ted waves his hand at Mike dismissively, as if it was no problem. He trundles away back to the den and his beloved chair.</p><p>“And no hanky panky in my car!” he exclaims loudly behind him.</p><p>Mike flushes red and stares at his father’s retreating back. Karen huffs again, although a knowing smile is on her lips. “Definitely no hanky panky Mike,” she warns.</p><p>Mike refuses to meet his mum’s eyes, cheeks burning in embarrassment. He can barely find the courage to talk to the girl, he can’t even begin to consider how to kiss El! Before he can dwell on how soft El’s lips might be, his mother brings him back to earth from fantasy land with a crashing halt. “So, show me the outfit.”</p><p>Mike sheepishly holds out the bags. He knows there is no way he’s getting around his mum. As his mum starts pulling out pieces of clothing, her eyes widen.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Karen glances at the clothes in her hands as she inspects them with a careful eye, eyes flicking now and then to her son, a single eyebrow raised. She smiles supportively as she hands them back to the sheepish Mike.</p><p>“Good luck. Dinner will be ready soon.”</p><p>“Thanks mom” says Mike, tucking his clothes into the bag as he heads for his room.</p><p>As he reaches his door and heads inside, the light is on with Holly looking at him curiously as she sits on his bed, legs swinging as she looks at him.</p><p>“Mamma says your going dancing,” says the seven year old.</p><p>“Holly?” exclaims Mike in surprise, eyes narrowing. “Have you been eavesdropping?”</p><p>“E-eavesdropping?” queries Holly with confusion, tilting her head.”</p><p>“Like…listening in on people talking that you shouldn’t’ have,” explains Mike.</p><p>Holly frowns, shaking her head. “No, I just overhead,” she says with a sweet smile. “You taking Eleanora Hoppah to the dance?”</p><p>Mike smiles as he sits down next to his sister. At sixteen and in the midst of his growth spurt, he towers over her. “Eleanor Hopper Holls,” corrects Mike.</p><p>Even though he’s sixteen, and getting older by the day, he still has all the time in the world for his beloved little sister.</p><p>“Eleanor Hopper,” repeats Holly, nodding in satisfaction. “Is she pretty? And nice?”</p><p>Mike’s eyes widen at his sister, as he stares at her. She looks at him innocently. She’s still all pigtails, scraped knees and wide open curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s real pretty,” confesses Mike, smiling at his sister. “And really nice. You would like her Holls.”</p><p>Holly hums to herself. “Hmm…maybe. I’ll have to watch her, make sure she’s a nice person.”</p><p>Mike smiles, patting his sisters head. “Yeah, she’ll definitely need your approval.”</p><p>Holly seems satisfied with the answer, and perks up as she hears movement downstairs.</p><p>“Dinner!” she exclaims, rushing outside the door, Mike all but forgotten.</p><p>Mike watches her go, exhaling a deep breath. A goofy grin passes over his face as he thinks about El again.</p><p>“Yeah…real pretty.”   </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>